In a conventional hammer tacker as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, there is a retaining structure 10 for normally retaining a front end of a magazine 12 to a case of the hammer tacker. The retaining structure 10 includes a pair of slots 110 provided at a front end of a magazine cover 11, a locating pin 111 horizontally slidably disposed in and across the slots 110, and an immovable striking plate 112 located in front of the slots 110 to prevent the locating pin 111 from sliding out of the slots 110, so that the locating pin 111 is confined in the slots 110 by the immovable striking plate 112.
The retaining structure 10 further includes two hooking structures 121 separately formed at two lateral sides of the magazine 12 corresponding to the slots 110. Each of the hooking structures 121 includes a hook section 122 and a locating slot 123 sized corresponding to the locating pin 111. The hook section 122 has a forward slope 124 located above the locating slot 123, so that the locating pin 111 can easily slide into the locating slots 123 via the slopes 124.
To load staples onto the conventional hammer tacker for use, the locating pin 111 must first be pushed out of the slots 110 of the magazine cover 11 to a stop face of the magazine 12, and then the magazine 12 is downward separated from the magazine cover 11. The above-described retaining structure 10 for the conventional hammer tacker has the following disadvantages: (1) a user has to use two hands to safely push the locating pin 111 and separate the magazine 12 from the magazine cover 11 for loading the staples; (2) the hooking structure 121 has insufficient structural strength; and (3) any touch of the locating pin 111 during operating the conventional hammer tacker tends to undesirably separate the magazine 12 from the magazine cover 11.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the conventional hammer tacker to eliminate the disadvantages thereof.